Overhead fans, such as ceiling fans, have been utilized for many years as a means to provide air circulation, both in terms of cooling and heating. Such devices have been designed in myriad configurations for such benefits, as well as for aesthetic purposes. Specific styles and designs have been provided consumers, either through custom or large-scale production and are prevalent within many structures, including homes, office buildings, restaurants, and the like.
The benefits of these devices stretch beyond that of inside structures, certainly, as the need for air circulation in outdoor locations, particularly in hot weather climates and situations, is noticeable, as well. Such fans have been utilized, for instance, on porches and other like dedicated edifices to such effect, albeit in terms of electrical power sources within such buildings. External utilization, particularly in association with portable and erectable structures at locations on demand (and in any selected place on demand) have been far more difficult to achieve.
Erectable canopies, and other like outdoor implements, have been utilized for shade and cooling purposes for myriad numbers of events. For instance, such articles have proven effective as temporary cover for outdoor sporting events, such as for watching under on the sidelines of a game, for tailgating (and like activities), even for providing food and drink supplies to thirsty and hungry attendees. Local fairs, craft shows, and the like, also make use of such canopy structures (large-scale tents, as well) for such cover purposes, particularly to separately provide areas for individuals and/or groups to present their wares. Even with such sun protective cover benefits, however, there still exists the potential for stagnant air, coupled with high humidity, to cause great discomfort to those seeking shade thereunder. In fact, in certain conditions, the lack of air circulation actually may create far worse conditions and discomfort than without such a canopy itself. With the need to provide sufficient protection from the sun and ultraviolet radiation, however, and the ability to provide effective cover for a plurality of individuals with such a canopy structure (instead of, for instance, a single umbrella or parasol), such a cover implement is highly desired. Furthermore, these canopy and/or tent structures allow for the ability for selected individuals to congregate, as well as to provide specific boundaries in terms of selected wares, crafts, and the like, for effective separation from other groups in a crowded multi-canopy or -tent setting. Thus, there lies a significant need to ensure increased comfort for those using such canopies and/or tents, particularly in such high temperature/humidity locations or under such conditions.
Some suggested means to overcome these canopy/tent deficiencies include the utilization of fans on the ground (limiting ingress and egress capability), ground-based water-spray fans (utilizing electrical lines to outlets provided nearby), even some electrically based ceiling fans. Such suggested improvements have fallen well short of the needed levels of versatility and capability, however, for appropriate utilization thereof in such a setting. The prior art overhead fan usages, for instance, require either a significant high weight fan that is cumbersome to carry and lift for placement on the subject canopy frame. Such a heavy device thus exhibit's a high degree of necessary load-bearing by the canopy/tent structure upon implementation thereto, leading to a reduction, for instance, in available space under such a canopy (since, for example, load-bearing poles are typically utilized from canopy to ground within the space thereunder to hold up the frame). Otherwise, the connection capabilities to the canopy structure are limited to external devices that must be attached first to the canopy skeleton, then the entirety of the fan is then attached thereto. Furthermore, with full-size blade structures in place (and not stowed in any fashion), the canopy must first be erected and then the fan lifted and connected thereto. Lastly, some overhead (ceiling) fans of this type still require connection to an electrical line and then to a nearby outlet for actual activation. The cords needed for such a purpose may impede movement of individuals under such a canopy, and, furthermore, such a electrical cord may become detached from such a fan easily during operation. Such potential difficulties are thus to be avoided, if possible, in such situations.
In any event, such prior art devices are limited in their overall capability, most assuredly, leaving the user much to desire in this area. For example, a lightweight structure would certainly limit the strain involved with lifting and placing for the user himself, let alone on the actual canopy structure. The ability to accord sufficient space under the canopy while providing the maximum capability of fan operation and air circulation on demand would thus be attractive in this situation, particularly in such a manner as to reduce the chances of canopy structure failure due to excess weight applied thereto. Additionally, the ability to not only lift a lighter weight device, but also one that may be first attached to the canopy/tent prior to full construction, and then lifting all simultaneously, allows for greater versatility and reliability, certainly, not to mention the ability to avoid any need to utilize a ladder or like implement to reach the apex of such a structure for fan attachment. This capability is not permitted within the prior art fan devices. Furthermore, then, the ability to easily detach from the canopy frame and stow and transport such a device for utilization in a different location (on demand) would also be highly prized in this industry. Again, to date, this capability, particularly with a battery-powered device, has yet to be visited within the pertinent prior art.
There thus exists a distinct need to provide an effective portable canopy-based ceiling fan device for these reasons. To date, as noted above, there is a lack of fans that allow for such desirable attributes, particularly as it pertains to the ability to accord the desired circulation effects within a canopy setting without impeding individuals' movements thereunder. The present invention, then, makes up for such deficiencies.